


A Piece of Their Puzzle

by Woollycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Confessions, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: Post 13x22 DeanCas confessions and fluff





	A Piece of Their Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and probably only!) fic. I couldn't stop thinking about these fluffy husbands and what it really meant for Cas to kill AU!Cas.

Dean wakes with a start, as he often does after a good night’s sleep, rare and fleeting as they are. His instincts kick in to fear the peace and tranquility. Chest pounding, he turns on his side to find Cas. He’s lying on his back, staring at the bunker’s ceiling. Well, at least he’s not staring at me for once, Dean thinks, clamping down on the worry bubbling up inside him. This thing between them --this bedsharing --is new, nebulous, and unspoken, and now a necessity with all the refugees from the other world milling about the bunker. 

Dean observes the angel for a moment. He just has his white undershirt on, his arms scandalously bare as they lay on top of the blanket, making Dean’s stomach flip with need. Cas’s brow is furrowed and it’s clear that his mind is a million miles away. His voice cracking, Dean breaks the morning silence, whispering, “Hey, what’s going on in there?”

Cas blinks, turning just his head at Dean’s words. His eyes, blue as ever, confirms Dean’s own worry. A lot of shit went down in the last couple of days --and they’re not even close to being done with this fight. Losing Gabriel was a huge loss. Dean didn’t think Cas was particularly close to his “brother” or whatever, and Sam, God, Sam’s alright. Sam’s alright. 

Dean steels himself, wanting in earnest to know what Cas is thinking. He puts a tentative hand on Cas’s, and scoots an infinitesimal inch closer, his knee grazing Cas’s bare leg. 

“Talk to me.” His voice is too gruff and Cas just stares. Dean clears his throat and pushes himself up on one elbow to look over Cas. He moves his hand up and rubs his forearm to soften his words’ inflection. 

“We’ve been down this road before, Cas, and won. We got Mom and Jack back. I --I got you back.” He gulps, looking away, shame rising at that admittance. It gets easier the more he says it though. He licks his lips before looking down at Cas again. 

Cas finally speaks, punching out a weak, “Dean.” His left arm grasping at Dean’s side as he turns towards the hunter. Dean lays back down so they’re facing each other --and sharing a friggin’ pillow, but whatever. There’s a secrecy in the darkness of the early morning that makes it ok, Dean assures himself. 

“I killed myself,” Cas blurts out, breaking Dean away from his constant, ridiculous fears. 

Dean almost bolts up again in his sleepy confusion before Cas pulls his arm tighter around Dean’s back. Dean just looks at him, eyes scrunched in confusion. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true, dude. You’re right here.” Feeling bold, he snakes his leg between Cas’s and continues, “I can tell because you take up a fair chunk of this tiny bed.” He smirks. 

Cas is in no mood to scold, and goes on like Dean isn’t an idiot, deflecting and joking. They’ve come this far at least. 

“The other Castiel --the one in their world-- we’re the same. For so long I served Heaven.” He stops, lips snapping shut, leaving thoughts simmering under the surface. 

“Hey.” Dean cards his hand though Cas’s hair, fingers lightly threading the soft curls behind his ear. “I don’t know what that --that thing --was, but he was not you.”

“But he was, Dean. He’s what I might have been. I’ve been broken down, reset, taught the true ways of Heaven so often.” He scoffs, looking up, “I wonder how much I really remember of my angelic existence.” 

Dean moves his hand lower, resting it on Cas’s shoulder. Realizing how cheesy it is to mimic that red scar Cas left on him, he thinks to make a joke but pauses, and continues soberly, “You remember what’s important Cas. You remember me and Sam.” 

Cas smiles, his face softening with that reminder. 

“Of course, Dean.” 

Dean’s face goes soft at those words. He understands them now. This shorthand between them works. Maybe one day three other words might flow freely between them, but for now, Dean’ll take them; he’ll take what he can. Dean loosely wraps his arm around Cas’s middle. They’re not quite cuddling, but a bubble of safety envelopes them. 

Cas continues, “I realize something. It has been my mission to serve Heaven for most of my existence. When I raised you from Hell, I found a new mission --to serve humanity --to serve you.” His eyes flit down, sheepish. 

Dean wants to interrupt him, tell him that Cas isn’t their lackey. He’s earned a place at the table, a place beside Dean, but lets him continue, lightly rubbing small circles on his back. 

“I killed myself, Dean. I killed that part of me that was an unfeeling, unquestioning monster. And I’m glad of it.” 

It dawns on Dean that Cas isn’t worried, he’s relieved. That deep down he’s always felt that maybe life with him, life with humans would never be possible. Bridging the two worlds would tear him apart, not make him something better. Yet, seeing what he might have been without meeting Dean, made Cas know without a doubt that his current mission is true. 

“I saved you from Hell, Dean. What I didn’t realize was, you were saving me right back.” 

Dean stops the motion of his hand, feeling the weight of those words. He did not save Cas from that other fate. His chest tightens at the enormity of Cas’s belief. Dean doesn’t deserve this status. Cas’s earnest, heartfelt gaze tells him he doesn’t have a choice. 

Without thinking, he quickly brings his hand up to cradle Cas’s jaw, and presses a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips. He pulls back, startled at his own action, startled at his rapid acceptance of Cas’s words. 

And before the aching awkwardness can seep in, Dean answers, “We saved each other. Now what do I have to do to get some coffee around here?”

Smiling, Cas huffs, lightly pushing Dean away. Before getting out of bed, they pause, staring, knowing one more piece of their little puzzle just clicked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel) for reading and encouraging me to post :)


End file.
